kennet_40kfandomcom-20200214-history
Cataclysm at Agripinaa
The forge world Agripinaa, on the edge of Imperial Space, is beset on all sides by dark forces as it is bordering the Eye of Terror. After a costly attack by a large chaos incursion, a coordinated attack between the Absolvers and a ragtag mass of chaos had worn down the plants defenses, and the garrisoned Imperial Guard forces of the 31st Night Watch were forced to hide in an abandoned mine facility, awaiting reinforcements. After sending a distress signal, their call was met with forces of the Iron Hands Clan Company Kaargul and the 4th company and elements of the 1st of the Emperor's Fists space marines. Phase 1- Beachhead and Initial Encounters After making planetfall, the Iron Hands had relieved and rescued the Guardsmen, and subsequently been split with the Emperor's Fists, who are searching the planet for a relic they believe is located in the central fortress, one of Rogal Dorn's gauntlets (they believe this because they fanatically hunt relics of Dorn, similarly to the way the Dark Angels chase The Fallen). At this time, a relic was located by Iron Hand augar arrays- an ancient, and very advanced piece of a holomap of the planet. The Emperor's Fists, too, located this relic, and sought it as they believed it would lead them to Dorn's gauntlet. This led to a small scale clash in the burnt out husk of an outpost at the edge of the imperial beachhead, in which the Iron Hands attempted to claim the holomap as a gift for the Mechanicus against the Fists who sought it to find their primarch's relic. To win over the support of the highest ranking Imperial commanders against the Fists (not really difficult since the Inquisition already hate them), the Iron Hands spent days calculating to decide that Thyrus' intents were selfish, and, ultimately heretical and that his erratic behaviour was a sign of daemonic corruption, and that perhaps he does not want to venerate his primarch but to find a basis on which to bring daemons onto the planet (even though this is not true). Immediately, Inquisitor Coteaz and Grey Knights forces of the 1st Brotherhood assisted the Iron Hands in driving back the Fists but they were unsuccessful- Thyrus, personally, narrowly escaped with the holomap. The Warp portal opened in the heavens by the chaotic invaders to provide them with a method of arriving close to the planet has spat out a number of entities lost in the warp and presumed dead, Elfric Stormsock, Gandelf and the Stormraven gunship AGS Thunderfire. The Eldar of Biel-Tan have come to pick up Elfric and Gandelf, but Elfric- being the asshat that he is- has decided to stay on the planet, for his share of the carnage and sweet loot. After all, if he can get a powerful soul for his Soul Belt, he's winning. Elfric met up with the Emperor's Fists and allied with them after his crash site was inspected by the Fists retreating from the mine and Iron Hands dropsite, after being repelled by the Night Watch and Clan Kaargul (LITERALLY WHAT!? WHO DECIDED THIS!? ELFRIC SPENDS LIKE 30% OF HIS TIME TALKING ABOUT HOW SHIT THE EMPEROR'S FISTS ARE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-) . Phase 2- Expansions The Iron Hands and Inquisition, strenuously hunting down Thyrus and the Fists, intercepted comms between Emperor's Fists forces, finding information that Dorn's gauntlet had been located as residing within one of the planet's small, temporary 'panic forts'- places civilians and garrisons were supposed to defend in case of emergency. Immediately, an armoured column of Iron Hands battle tanks made their way to the location, which was well defended. However, despite the bulk of defenders, the Iron Hands made one of their trademark slow and crushing assaults, taking casualties (albeit very few) and wiping the defences.However, the gauntlet was nowhere to be found! Thyrus had outfoxed the Iron Hands cold and calculated advances, and had distracted a portion of their forces allowing him to push up towards the planet's primary fortress- the location of the gauntlet. Seems like a good plan, right? Well it is, right up until you find out Thyrus decided to personally await in the panic fort in order to personally challenge the Iron Hands commander- unfortunately for him, due to his suspected daemonic corruption, the minute he was sighted, a small force of Grey Knights were called in to fight him- he died after challenging the Librarian in command and being struck down by a psychically empowered force attack. The Imperial Guard forces on-world located a serious threat to the Imperial effort- all the space marines fucking infighting like a bunch of pussy cunts an Absolvers deathstrike missile base! These missile batteries could be a huge detriment to the Imperials, extremely destructive ICBMs. The guard, overseen by the legendary Commissar Dan, purged the missile base in fire because the Absolvers forces were not expecting the attack at all- caught off guard, the Night Watch managed to clear out the base. Event - Elfric Hears the News "Sir Elfric, I come with bad news." "What the Shiela Mensha Khaine do you want!? Can't you see I'm doing target practice on Thyrus' men!?" "Sir... Biel-Tan..." "What about it?" "Since you called us all out here... It was very badly defended.." "By Isha this better not be going where I think it's going" "Some crazy Dark Eldar who claimed to have had some visions or whatever just.. walked on and totally wrecked the infinity circuit somehow" "I'M SORRY WHAT" "It gets worse sir... Chaos forces took the opportunity and scuttled the craftworld... tearing it in two..." "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ENTIRE PLACE IS RUINED!? MY ARMOURIES!? MY HANGARS!? ALL MY RESEARCH!?" "I'm sorry sir... Yes..." "ONE OF THE VERY LAST IMPERIAL JETBIKES WAS ON TH- Huh. That's weird" "What is it sir?" "I just felt a disturbance in the Warp. Like one million techpriests and Magos cried out and were suddenly silenced." Phase 3- Counterattack Upon the bridge of the Absolvers flagship, Death of Tyrants, the Lord Commander sat, silent. 'Sir, the weapon is ready.' 'Good. Direct the vessel at the missile base, captain.' 'Understood- Captain Gungar, unleash hell!' The forces of the Night Watch, setting up an encampment in the missile base, were caught off guard- surprised by an attack from an unexpected foe. A derelict, destroyed Imperial escort craft crashed to the ground, and out of it poured thousands upon thousands of irate tyranid monsters. Commissars ran through the rows of the tents, clanging pans to awake the guardsmen- within seconds the creatures would be upon them, feasting on their flesh. The men readied themselves, in the dark and stormy night, for the alien attackers- and they were upon them in an instant. A seemingly endless stream of bodies, hurling themselves towards the guardsmen. Many, many guardsmen died in this encounter, and those who were left were forced to retreat into inside the main missile bunker, where they hid, Commissar Dan hatching his master plan to take the day for the Emperor. Within half an hour or so of devouring what remained of life outside, tyranids had breached the base- Commissar Dan stood alone in the open, hundreds of the creatures made straight for him. but behind them, the door closed, and guardsmen and tanks came out from the shadows behind them, surrounding them- the hail of laser volleys reducing the monsters to little but burnt carrion. Dan was quoted as saying, 'Tactical genius, bitch!' A few days later, Clan Kaargul's armoured force was dealing with the last of the Emperor's Fists survivors and trawling the last bits of the fort, when hundreds of life and machine signals came up on their augars. They hunkered down, and fortified the position- anticipating attack- ready, but aware that they stood little chance in their damaged state. A horde of Absolvers Ork Auxiliaries slowly moved up in their vehicles- a slow armoured conflict, trading shots from afar. However, it was not long until the Orks had arrived, coming to the edge of the fortress that the Iron Hands had attacked themselves just earlier that week. However, the odds were in the Iron Hands favour- the Orks did not number as many as they were expected to, and the attack force was dispatched with relative ease. However, the force was hardly expected to break the Iron Hands- just to whittle them down, and buy the dark forces valuable time- to complete a sacrilegious ritual, and summon to their aid some very powerful reinforcements. Important Characters Elfric Stormsock Elfric Stormsock fell from the warp portal in the Stomraven AGS Thunderfire, and is participating in the campaign, for the fun of it. He's basically a champion of Khorne at this point. Skymaster Thyrus Thyrus headed his chapter's task force which made planetfall in response to the Night Watch's distress call. Commissar Dan Commissar Dan is leading the 31st Night Watch on Agripinaa. Sorceror Lord Mek'Asa Mek'Asa is the one responsible for the chaos presence on Agripinaa, making a deal with the Absolvers to work together and share the spoils of the attack. XXV Sent to eliminate Mek'Asa and possibly Skymaster Thyrus if the situation gets out of hand. Currently 'assisting' the 31st Night Watch in their engagements by elimating High Value Targets. The Void Combat (Don't touch this just dont just don't go anywhere near this section it's a mess please please don't do it don't doom yourself to this fate I beg of you PLEASE PLEASE listen to my warnings do not go any further it is a terror that you will never live down please you will regret it if you- The first to arrive in the system were the Emperors fists whom were dispatched from Port Maw after receiving a distress call from the 31st Night Watch. When they arrived in the system they found no ships in orbit but wreckage was everywhere the orbital shipyards were ether destroyed of abandoned. Skymaster Thyrus made the call to retreat into a nearby nebular were they could use the Augur probes to monitor the situation as the Emperors fists were at a dis advantage because a quarter of there fleet were on a classified mission. Sure enough a few hours later the next to arrive were the iron hands the iron hands ships searched for any active ships but came up with nothing but as if they were ghosts a giant fleet appeared on the Augur arrays, it was the Emperors fists. As Skymaster Thyrus attempted to communicate with the iron hands several more imperial vessels arrived in the system and the Emperors fist fleet was ordered to leave by the the inquisition. On Thyrus's refusal and insulting the inquisitor an overwhelming large fleet of chaos and Absolver vessels appeared in they system and opened fire on the imperial ships. They completely destroyed all the inquisitorial escort ships leaving only the inquisitorial Emperor class battle ship. The iron hands and Emperors fist ships engaged the the enemy forces the battle raged on for hours. When the iron hand ships noted that the imperial guard at the mine had triggered an ancient beacon to gather reinforcements so they managed to get a battle barge out of the fight to reinforce the imperial guard forces. The Emperors fists ships had been alerted by the beacon too but saw that the iron hands were handling it, but it wasn't until an old dreadnought recognized the beacon and told Thyrus of its contents. Thyrus knowing he needed to go down to the planet but couldn't spare any of his battle barges took a nova class fright loaded a small task-force including the free blade with the chapter , a storm raven and storm talon then he headed down to the planet. Thyrus knowing fully well that these ships were void ships and not meant for atmospheric entry's piloted the ship himself. He charged the void shield to full capacity entered the atmosphere eventually crashing somewhere near the beacon, the ship was still intact but it wouldn't return to space. He left some marines a the crash sight and moved forward to the beacon. Category:Events Category:Important events Category:Current Campaign